


allergic allergy

by lazy_lemon



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>레이랑 닥이랑 딸기쉐이크</p>
            </blockquote>





	allergic allergy

아무리 제멋대로인 녀석들이라고 해도 기본적인 매뉴얼은 있기 마련이다. 사실, 대부분의 사회는 그렇게 돌아간다. 아무리 불규칙하게 돌아가는 것 같아도 그 안에서는 그들만의 패턴과 기준이 있기 마련이다. 그래서 브라이언은 그들을 대하는 것이 어렵지 않았다. 애초에 분노할 대상이 정규화 된 무리 안에서 속내를 드러내지 않고 적당히 맞추어 적당히 넘어가는 것은 무리 밖에서 바라보는 것 보다 훨씬 쉬운 일이다. 그랬기에 브라이언은 그들 속에 쉽게 섞일 수 있었고 자신의 분노를 수그러트리지 않으면서도 그들을 다룰 수 있었다. 그렇게 생각했다.  
단 하나. 레이 퍼슨이 나타나기 전까지는.  
조쉬 레이 퍼슨. 검은 머리의 작고 마른, 브랫의 통신병. 그 이름에서 얼굴보다 목소리를 먼저 떠올릴 수 밖에 없는 남자에게 매뉴얼이라는 것은 애초부터 존재하지 않는 듯 했다. 아프간에서부터 함께 했다는 브랫은 꽤 그를 능숙하게 다루었지만 브라이언으로서는 언제나 지독히도 신랄하게 떠들어대는 그의 목소리만으로도 한걸음 물러서게 되는 것이다.

“어쩐 일이냐?”

그래서, 어색한 얼굴을 험비 너머로 들이대는 녀석에게 그다지 곱지 못한 목소리가 튀어나갔다. 그에 어색할 사이도 없이 짧은 머리카락을 문지르며 레이가 먼저 떨떠름하게 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.

“브랫이 당장 가지 않으면 가만 안 둔다잖아요. 우리 대장이 안 그렇게 생겨서는 은근 섬세하다니까?”

불쑥 내민 팔이 얼룩덜룩하다. 여전히 몸 반쪽은 험비 너머에 둔 채로 걷어 올린 팔목 만을 내민 것이 우스워서, 저도 모르게 스미려는 웃음을 삼키며 레이를 마주했다.

“제대로 와서 앉던가, 그 꼴로 뭘 어쩌라고.”  
“이거 그냥 놔두면 낫는데.......”

평소와 다르게 흐지부지 말꼬리를 흐리는게 심상찮다. 마른 팔뚝에 점점이 번진 얼룩은 딱 보아도 두드러기다. 그제야 브랫이 레이의 알러지에 대해 보고했던 것이 생각났다.

“뭘 주워먹은거야?”  
“뻔한거 아니에요? 여기서 뭘 주워먹을게 있다고 내가 주둥이를 들이대겠어.”  
“평소에 먹으면 안되는게 있었나?”  
“글쎄.......”

본넷에 기대어 싱글거리는 얼굴은 여전히 속내를 알 수 없다. 이따금 그가 짙은 선글라스를 눌러 쓰고 다른 병사들과 떠들고 있을 때면 느끼곤 하던 이질감이 다시 한 번 머릿속을 채웠다. 브라이언은 한번도 다른 이들과 티타임을 가져 본 적이 없었고 그에 관심을 가져 본 적도 없었지만 간간히 들려오는 웃음소리에 섞인 톤 높은 목소리는 명확히 구별할 수 있었다. 온통 사막의 모래처럼 흐트러진 가운데 그 목소리 하나만이 젖은 물길처럼 선명하다. 

“닥은 어때요? 요즘 밥은 제대로 챙겨 먹어요?”  
“뭐?”  
“그렇잖아. 우리의 신뢰와 사랑을 한 몸에 받는 백의의... 아니, 아니지. 제대로 된 위장복도 배급받지 못한 이 곳에서 우리의 생명과 믿음을 지켜주는 의사 선생님이 그 멍청한 명령으로 하루 한끼만 먹게 된 이 상황에서도 다른 멍청이들을 신경쓰느라 굶고 있다고 하면 우리는 어떻게 되겠어요? 중이 제 머리 못 깎는다지만 의사선생님이 제 건강 관리는 철저히 하겠지, 하면서도 이 레이레이는 걱정이 되지 말입니다.”   
“무슨 소리냐?”  
“잘 먹고 있냐고요. 뭘 먹는걸 한번도 본 적이 없는데.”

동그란 눈동자가 진지하다. 언제나 실없는 소리를 지껄여대거나 터무니없는 타이밍에 우습지도 않은 노래를 불러대는 꼬락서니만을 보아온 터라 이런 표정은 낯설다. 한꺼풀 벗겨진 가면 아래로 드러난 얼굴은 제 나이에 어울리게 풋내 나는 표정을 감추지 못하고 있었다. 무언가 잔뜩 기대하는 듯한, 어쩐지 사탕이라도 쥐어주며 머리를 쓰다듬어 주어야 할 것 같은 얼굴. 하지만 브라이언은 한번도 누군가에게 사탕을 쥐어줘 본 적이 없었고, 그랬기에 그 표정에 무어라 반응하는 대신 매뉴얼대로 주워섬기는 것을 택했다.

“그러는 너는, 뭘 주워먹어서 그 꼴인거야.”  
“역시, 닥은 만만치 않구나.”

의미를 알 수 없는 말. 슬쩍 늘어트린 눈꼬리로 고개를 설레설레 저어가며 연극적으로 어깨를 으쓱인다. 만만치 않은 것은 그 쪽이다. 한번도 그는 브라이언의 짐작대로 움직인 적이 없었다. 매뉴얼이라는 것이 존재하지 않는, 그 위에서 움직이는 녀석. 브라이언은 눈가를 찌푸리며 다시 한 번 레이를 살폈다.  
본넷 위에 늘어진 팔이 가늘다. 레이의 험비와 브라이언의 험비는 멀었다. 언제나 열을 지어 이동하는 동안, 두 험비 사이에는 에스페라와 중위의 차량이 끼어있었고 그랬기에 이따금씩 무전기를 통해 들려오는 목소리가 아니라면 레이의 존재를 의식할 일은 거의 없다시피 했다. 모두가 알다시피 브랫의 지휘는 철저했고 덕분에 지금까지 선두에 서면서도 그의 험비가 위험에 처할 일은 거의 없었다. 대열의 끝과 끝. 가장 먼 곳에 존재하는 만큼 그 거리는 실제를 넘어서서 심리적으로도 떨어져 있는 것이다. 한번도 제대로 살펴 본 적이 없는 녀석은 생각보다도 말라있었다. 습관적으로 올라오는 잔소리를 누르려 헛기침을 했지만 그보다 레이의 입술이 더 가벼웠다.

“쉐이크, 좋아해요?”  
“...뭐?”

멍청한 목소리. 제 입에서 흘러나왔다기에도 낯선 소리에 당황하는 것 보다 레이의 대답이 더 빠르다. 언제나, 그랬던 것 처럼.

“난 좋아하는데.”

얇은 입꼬리가 부드럽게 올라간다. 브라이언은 저도 모르게 험비 안쪽에 손을 집어넣었다. 부스럭거리는 봉투 안쪽에 대충 구겨 놓은 포장지를 더듬는다. 미끈한 비닐팩들 가운데 마침내 목적한 것이 닿았다.

“정말 주려고요?”

내미는 손 보다 빠르게 가로챈다. 손등 위로 스친 피부가 차갑다. 열이 잔뜩 올라 얼룩덜룩한 팔과는 다르게 서늘한 피부가 오싹하다. 아무렇게나 포장을 뜯은 레이가 단번에 쉐이크를 입 안에 털어넣었다. 분명 캠프 내에서 배식을 받을 때는 꽤 조용히 음식을 먹는 편이라고 생각했는데 지금 보니 식사 예절이 영 아니다. 턱 아래로 뚝뚝 떨어지는 분홍색 액체는 그다지 보기 좋은 것이 아니었다.

“얌전히 좀 먹어라.”  
“우리 대장도 항상 그 소리를 하죠. 어쩌나. 트레일러에 쳐박혀서 살아온 나 같은 놈은 입이 먼저 벌어진단 말이죠.”

입가가 온통 분홍색이다. 브라이언은 반사적으로 찌푸러드는 눈가를 막지 못했다. 쏟아지는 햇볕은 따갑고 험비 너머로 나누는 대화는 목적도 없이 아무렇게나 흐르고 있다. 

“너 그 알러지.......”  
“브랫이 예민한거에요. 아프간에서도 몇 번 봤는데 매번 이런 식이라 내가 참 피곤하다니까. 잠을 안 자려고 다이어트 약을 털어먹는 중에 내가 알러지 약을 먹으면 어떻게 되겠어요. 난 그거 쥐약이라 입에 넣으면 바로 잠이 쏟아진다니까? 가장 선두를 달리는 험비의 가장 뛰어난 운전병인 레이레이가 핸들을 잡고 졸면 참 재밌기도 하겠다. 그러면 우리 브라보 소대 모두 휘청거리는거야. 누구 좋으라고 내가 지금까지 한 고생을 한번에 날려버릴 것 같아요? 내가 삐끗 졸기라도 해서 브랫이 그 잘난 블루 포스 트래커에 머리라도 박는 날이라면 이 친절한 레이레이의 머리도 남아나질 않을걸.”  
“항 히스타민제는 여기까지 배급되지도 않아.”  
“그러니 더 잘 된거죠. 난 여기서 우리 아이스맨 시선을 피해서 잘생긴 의사선생님이랑 이야기 할 기회를 가지는거고, 우리 대장도 사랑스러운 레이레이랑 멀어져서 내 소중함을 한번 더 되새기는거고. 서로에게 다 좋은거라니까.”  
“내 상황은 생각 안하냐?”  
“닥, 나랑 이야기하는게 재미 없어요?”

여전히 턱에는 분홍 얼룩을 잔뜩 묻힌 채로 레이가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 문득, 브라이언은 할 말을 잃었다. 사실 이라크에 와서 이렇게까지 말을 많이 한 것도 처음이나 다름없다. 캠프 마틸다를 떠난 이후로 브라이언은 내도록 화가 나 있는 상태였기에 이따금씩 입을 연다고 해도 그것의 대부분은 불만의 토로였다. 그 가운데 소대원들의 건강에 대한 잔소리와 충고가 아주 조금씩 끼어들어 있는 것이다. 스스로가 생각해도 정신건강에 그다지 좋을 리 없는 상황이다. 하지만 브라이언은 그 사실을 인정할 수 없었고 그랬기에 더더욱 제 안으로 들어가 입을 다물고 스스로의 화를 부추기고는 했다. 그리고 지금. 험비를 사이에 두고 실없는 대화가 오가는 지금에는 보통의 삐딱한, 비틀어진 말은 나오지 않았다.

“레이.”  
“닥.”  
“너 여기 왜 온거냐?”  
“말했잖아요. 브랫이 예민하다니까. 똥만 예민하게 전략적으로 싸는 것 같아도 사실 섬세하게 분대원들을 돌볼 줄 아는 착한 대장이기도 해서 말이죠.”  
“너.......”  
“쉐이크 잘 먹었어요.”

턱과 옷깃, 그리고 바닥에 흥건한 분홍색 얼룩은 용케도 험비 위에는 아무런 자국도 남기지 않고 있었다. 본넷 위에 올려두었던 팔을 슬적 거두며 소매를 끌어 내린다. 턱에 얼룩진 쉐이크를 아무렇게나 문질러 닦으며 비닐팩을 바람에 날려버린다.

“며칠 놔 두면 알아서 가라앉을 거니까, 브랫한테는 그렇게 좀 말해줘요. 아주 귀찮아 죽겠어.”

생글거리며 윙크를 날리고 돌아서는 걸음이 경쾌하다. 멀어지는 레이의 등을 멍하니 바라보던 브라이언의 시선이 문득 바닥에 버려진 비닐팩에 닿았다. 탈지유와 설탕이 범벅이 된 딸기 쉐이크. 언제나 깨달음은 그다지 먼 곳에 있지 않았다. 한동안 배급이 중단되었다가 보급부대와 합류하면서 새로 배급받은 레이션에는 쉐이크가 포함되어있었다. 들쩍지근한 단 맛에 한동안 들뜬 목소리가 떠돌아다니던 것이 나흘 전의 일. 그리고 브랫이 레이의 알러지를 보고한 것이 이틀 전이다. 

‘뻔한거 아니에요?’

이죽이며 웃던 얼굴이 선하다. 거짓말은 하지 않았지만 교묘하게 둘러치는 솜씨에 혀를 내두를 수 밖에 없다. 하지만 브라이언은 감탄하는 대신 자리를 털고 일어섰다. 브랫의 험비는 그다지 멀지 않은 곳에 있다.

“레이.”

조금 성급하게 나간 목소리에 브랫이 험비 너머로 눈을 커다랗게 뜬다. 운전석 아래 바닥에 아무렇게나 걸터앉아 있던 레이가 환하게 웃으며 손을 흔든다.

“방금 헤어졌는데 그새 이 레이레이가 그리워졌어요? 이 놈의 인기란.......”

그 새 또 어디서 났는지 새 쉐이크 봉지가 손에 들려있다. 반사적으로 빼앗으려 나간 손보다 빠르게 레이가 팔을 들어올렸다.

“말했잖아. 나 이거 좋아한다니까요.” 

히죽 웃더니 그대로 딸기 쉐이크를 뜯는다. 마구잡이로 잡아당겨 아무렇게나 찢어진 포장 덕분에 마른 손가락 끝에 분홍색 얼룩이 진다. 브라이언은 이를 악물었다. 마주한 시선을 피하지도 않고, 오히려 보란 듯 쉐이크를 입에 털어 넣는 통에 저절로 손이 올라갔지만 그 동그란 뒤통수에는 차마 닿지 못해 등짝만 맵게 두드릴 뿐이었다.


End file.
